


Half-Breeds

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Grafting, M/M, Plant Progation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock has a new project involving Minthe and Fred, and McCoy objects.





	Half-Breeds

“What are you doing with those sharp scissors, Spock? Sulu takes care of Fred when he needs to be beautified.”

“I have been reading up on plant propagation, Leonard,” Spock said proudly. “I am going to create offspring for Minthe and Fred.”

“I’m not sure if I’m liking this,” McCoy said cautiously. “Just what are you planning on doing?”

“Grafting some of Minthe’s leaves to Fred’s fronds and some of Fred’s fronds to one of Minthe’s stems.”

“Are you crazy?!” You’ll create monsters! They’ll be half-breeds! Life is rough for half-breeds!”

“I know,” Spock said with shame. “I am one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
